Dragon Legion Wiki:About Guilds
__TOC__ 'What Are Guilds?' Guilds are teams of Dragoons who have banded together. If you want to join in guild battles, you ill need at least 3 guild members. A guild cannot have more than 20 members. You also have the option to join an existing guild or form a new guild of your own. Work together with your guild mates, build a strong squad, and fight hard to win league battles! 'What Are Master Rights' Guild members who possess master rights can do the following: *Approve or reject new guild members *Expel members from the guild. *Change the guild's name. *Edit the guild's summary text. *Spend guild funds. *Offer ownership to another player. *Change newcomer approval settings. *Change recruitment criteria settings. *Unlock/change dragon types. The following guild members have master rights: Owner: This is the person who established the guild. Ace: This is the player in the guild with the highest total Battle Power. If another player manages to get higher than the current Ace, they will become the new Ace and gain the Ace's special priveleges. *Aces are selected during League Battle Matching. 'About Dragons' Each guild has, at most, one dragon. Each type of Dragon has a preferred battlefield for guild battles, and their Dragon Attack effects vary. 'Changing Your Guild's Name' You must have Master Rights to change the guild's name. To change your guild's name, go to the Guild Page and tap the Change Guild Name Button. 'What are Guild Funds' These are funds that the guild can use to unlock dragons, change races, etc. Guilds gain funds from battle or event rewards, contributions from members, etc. When a guild is dissolved, all of its funds will be lost. 'Contributions' Anyone who is a guild member can contribute to the guild's funds. 'How Do I join a Guild?' If you are not the owner of a guild, or do not have any other members in your guild, you can join another guild by the following methods. Search for a Guild to Join *Find a guild you would like to join through the Guild Search page, and send a membership request to that guild. If someone in the guild with the proper authority approves your request, you will become a member. Receive a Guild Invitation *On the Guild Search page, go to the List My Information link and make a listing. If a guild invite you to join, you can view and accept the invitation from My Page. You cannot join or leave guilds during battles. 'Guild Invitations' If you want to invite a user to your guild, you can go into their profile to send them an invitation. You can only invite someone if they are currently alone in their own guild. If a week passes without the invitation being accepted, it will automatically be cancelled. *You cannot join or leave guilds during battles. 'Guild Members Quitting / Being Expelled' Members Expulsion *Members that have Master Rights can go to the guild's member list to perform an expulsion. Quitting Your Guild *From the Guild Info page you can tap the Leave Guild button to quit. 'Ownership Offers' Only guild members with the Master Rights can make an Ownership Offer. An Ownership Offer lets you offer ownership to another player, so that if they accept they will become the new guild owner. To make an offer, go to the guild member list and tap the Ownership Offer buttons.